User talk:DeadRaiser
Welcome to my humble abode. Please, feel free to leave a message while I might not be on at this very moment or while I'm editing. Thank you. Archives /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ Hey, its Bountyhunter7714, whats up? Its been a while since I've come on and was hoping that everything is fine. Just wondering but how is everything, well i have good news, tommorow is my birthday. I'll be turning 14. So yea.... Answer back whenever you want to, and hopefully violet has forgiven me. I have no idea. If she hasn't it's ok. Bountyhunter7714 02:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Dude that's awesome. So hows everything going? Is violet cooled down? Guess what, I'm able to get to round 26 on Kino Der Toten by myself. My highest with anybody is 29. Hey maybe sometime you and I can play on ps3 black ops zombies. My gamertag is bountyhunter7714. Haha, its the same as this username, for now.... lol. If you want send a friend request if you want, maybe you and I can play, but not today, mom says I get only 5 days to play each week. I used yesterday and today and I'm going to play on saturday. Bountyhunter7714 15:02, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Well yea I've been looking up strategies. And I have a mic. So we can all be understood. But yea I'll do my best and I am pretty good when it comes to cooperation. People tell me to do or don't do something and I do it. So yea. It should be fun and easy. I'll be playing tommorow. Btw, my gamertag is non-caps, even the b in bounty. Bountyhunter7714 15:36, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 I meant to say if someone tells me to do something, I do it, if they tell me not to, I don't. Bountyhunter7714 15:38, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 You on ps3, I'm waiting for you to send a friend request so that we can play. Remember, gamertag is bountyhunter7714. Here you go 14:10, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was talking to 900 on chat about this. In Vengeance and The Dark (And presumabley further on too), it's going to feature three albums (including non-singles, but not including remixes etc.). Obv, it turns out to be us three. The album could be an extended play aswell. If you'd like, submit an album to my talk page. I've chosen my ep, I'd like you and George's. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 14:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Post Script Message lololol. Anyway, in addition to my previous message, I have noticed the amount of MEEs are quite large, and created a template for them, see here. Feel free to add to the "Dead Album", should you choose to take part, and give it some witty nick-name or another. Also, you're birthday is one day after mine (How coincedental). --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 14:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Copied Content Why did you copy the same concept from Perk-a-Cola's Gun Jammer (Anti Power-Up) onto your page Jammed? Perk-a-Cola's version was created first. And your ideas are just rubbish, may I say? In my OPINION, I do not like your ideas, no offense taken. I also see that you take some fan-made Perk-a-Cola ideas from the Internet and claiming that it's yours. That, sir, is called plagiarism. If I was you, you should take a consideration into other people's work instead of claiming it's yours. KillFeedz OG 20:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat now. .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 01:43, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh!!!! Your friend KillFeedz OG deleted my nazi zombie guidebook. So whats up, hey are you going to be playing on blacks ops zombies today? Maybe we can play, I'm having a friend come over so maybe we can all play. So what you guuys talking about in chat? Anything about zombies? Bountyhunter7714 14:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Btw, your favorite wikis are pretty cool. You like lego building too. I like architecture ones. I also like that creator ones. Bountyhunter7714 14:37, June 26, 2012 (UTC)B.H. 7714 LOOK, I've had a bad day and I'm sorry I was effing mad, but you don't leave just because one person's mad. Aspen almost drove me off Wikia THREE TIMES for the things she and I said to each other, but did I? NO, I didn't. So you best stay here. If you do leave you'll seriously damage the wiki. Think about the people who do care. Don't care about me. Every person in the world treats me like garbage and it hurts, but I get over it. .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 00:11, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ZOMG! I WASN'T EVEN MAD AT YOU I WAS MAD AT ME! GEEZUS! >:( .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 00:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Dammit Dead don't make me drag you through one of my facking pep talks. You know how I am about those. It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm closing my account. .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 00:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey That user Violetofen4 sent me some cruel messages. I'm pretty sure she doesn't get the whole story, and that is was a simple misunderstanding. Would you mind talking to her? Thanks. KillFeedz OG 19:39, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's me bountyhunter7714, her I was wondering, you and 900bv want to meet in chat? Maybe we can talk about playing black ops. And i can tell you why we kinda did bad. My friend. He uh, just likes to fool around. Bountyhunter7714 23:44, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Chat? Meh back. Meh. .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 01:25, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: My blog Sure thing. ^o^ But, what for? You need my help?^^ - Tribellium (talk) 02:22, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ah, I see. Well, too many guns lol. Fuckin' weapon arsenal it is. :P And why you're making Combat Veterans were set 40 years after Total War: More Than War, is that a bit too "futuristic"? o_o - The end is nigh. (talk) 02:39, July 28, 2012 (UTC) NAO! Get on chat nao! I want to discuss your involvement in Time Monster, which was agreed upon months ago :) --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 17:28, July 29, 2012 (UTC) That Thing Covenant Holy City: High Charity, outside the wreckage of Installation 04 Ninth Age of Reclamation (Covenant Calendar) The High Council Chamber was incredibly lively, both San ‘Shyuum (nicknamed the “Prophets”) and the Sangheili (nicknamed the “Elites”) members of the High Council of the Covenant sat on both sides of the circular room, observing the centre line. An Elite, boasting golden armour with a disheartened expression walked down the line, almost as if forcing his legs to move towards his trial. At the end of the line sat the three rulers of the Covenant Empire, the Hierarchs, the “Holy Prophets”. They were each distinctively different, on the left was a hologram of the youngest Prophet, Regret, wearing a dark blue-green robe and an evil smirk on her face. In the centre was a slightly older San ‘Shyuum, the Prophet of Truth. He was wearing a distinctive blood red robe, and the crown upon his head formed that of a medieval king, his eyes were bloodshot, and had he not been the leader of the Covenant he would be assumed to be made of the purist of evil. Finally, on the right was an elderly High Prophet, the Prophet of Mercy. His eyes were dull, his robe a light blue, grey hairs emerging from the swollen skin sacs hanging from the sides of his head, as well as his eyelashes. The Elite approached, holding his breath. Truth was the first to speak, “Admiral, you are accused of failure to command your forces, and failure to protect sacred forerunner relics.” “Holy Prophet, I did what I could with forces, surely you realise I had to focus on the undead when-” “You were right to focus your forces on the undead, but this demon, this ‘Master Chief’ managed to successfully defeat your men, and destroy the sacred ring,” Truth replied cutting the Elite off. Regret’s hologram moved towards Truth, and whispered to him, “The crowd demands punishment, make short work of this failure.” The councillors began talking loudly, all in tedious debate on how to punish the Elite on trial. Talking quickly escalated to shouting, too which Truth raised his hand to silence them, “You may be a high rank in this Covenant, but your actions in protecting the sacred ring was a colossal failure.” “Nay!” one of the San ‘Shyuum councillors called, “It was heresy!” This caused uproar in the chamber, until Mercy shouted out, “We will have order in this chamber, or our honour guards will have to dispense discipline!” The shouts dissipated. The Elite stared at Mercy’s dull eyes, the High Prophet was known to be merciful. He was often quick to lessen a charge should he have seen it too harsh or irrational. Mercy’s real name was Hod Ebon, and he was the only High Prophet who revealed this prior to his rise to politics. Clearing his incredibly long throat, Truth spoke to the Elite, “You are to be branded with the Mark of Shame for your actions, and following this the Council will decide your fate.” Desperate, the Elite turned his gaze once again to Mercy, but Mercy simply stared back, it was a fair punishment for a crime so great. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 00:32, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Question I know this seems like a random question, but will you be getting Resident Evil 6? 900bvThe Spatz Machine 17:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Can you guys enable me to be able to edit my user page? Please? Bountyhunter7714 14:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Re: Oh, jeez. Sorry, man. I didn't know. Yeah, go ahead. Delete it. I had no idea you had the same idea as me already. Take mine off. Again, sorry. Zombiehunter115 (talk) 23:58, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ET Changes Hey Dead. I've made a few changes to Eternal Terror that may affect Combat Veterans, I will tell you the text time you are on chat. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 23:39, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat? :3.::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... Chat I think it's my turn now. Chat? 900bvThe Spatz Machine 23:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Steam I'm assuming the PC name you added to community togetherness was for Steam. I tried searching for you but came up with nothing. I'm hoping you know how to send friend requests on there and will provide you with the link to my profile. http://steamcommunity.com/id/SubVisser24 Magma-Man 21:01, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat? :3 RosemaryRose of silver, life of thorns. Cam I already told Vi to give him a warning and if he keeps up to ban him. Magma-Man 18:56, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Could this be you...? Do you have a Youtube account named ethanjosephsumner2? Just curious. EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 03:51, 9/1/2012 Category:EternalBlaze Re: An, I see... Well, just curious (since I found a top comment by you in a video and was like "Hey, don't I know that name from somewhere?"), that's all :D EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 18:34, 9/1/2012 Category:EternalBlaze Chat. GET ON CHAT! GET ON IIIIIT! HERE IS A IF NEEDS BE! 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:07, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ...omg. FIRSTLY, I kicked him because he was talking trash about me behind my back. I entered chat in a fairly good mood only to see the messages above and realize Bounty was talking as if I shot him in the stomach. I flipped and kicked him. I don't talk about you behind your back like that! I don't talk about Waffy, Bounty, MM, EB, etc like that! So why should Bounty get that right? and SECONDLY, _CHAT_ glitched and banned him. A few seconds after he left chat it banned him. I unbanned him. MAYBE DEAD, You should learn not to ACCUSE, but learn all sides of the story before you lash out at me. WTF is your problem? Do you'' enjoy making girls cry? Is that your hobby!? [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'ol'et''' <3]][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 11:33, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok look, I was on chat with wafflez, and we were talking peacefully, and she comes on and she starts calling me an ass, and then kicks me, and i didn't say anything to her. So I refreshed the page, and I asked her what I did, and she keeps bringing up the past. I told, Please get over it, and stop banning me, but she messaged me back no. I told her i'm here for the wiki, not for her to keep kicking me. I haven't done anything to her recently. I swear. I want this all behind me just like you. And I'm serious, i've changed, please, but she won't give me a chance. I've told her multiple times, I'm sorry, bt she says she doesn't care. I've been on different wikis, and they have nicer people, that don't kick you for no reason, and FORGIVE. Now i don't mean that in a bad way, but I'm willing to move on. Bountyhunter7714 19:18, September 7, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 MEE Expansion #2 Expanding the MEE template again for Outside Influence, care to yank a few more Beatles songs from the wonderful world of the intrenets? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 07:30, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Custom Maps Just wondering what the status was on getting maps such as Lockdown built as a mode for World at War, I just remembered it and don't recall you mentioning it for a long time. Magma-Man 01:14, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Boi! Hi Dead! I've just decided to take my unblinking eye away from Mists of Pandaria for 2 minutes (HERESY GET BACK TO GAMING) to wish you a happy birthday etc etc. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 14:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday :/ [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 17:47, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday, DR!!! EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 19:40, 9/27/2012 Category:EternalBlaze Happeh birthday! Magma-Man 21:17, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi! That's awesome that your'e still writing it! Can you send it to me? I absolutely love it! ~Wolfy Chatting Returns. Chat is sad from all the inactivity. Get on it. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 22:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ASFAETIZTIOWJOIJSKFMISW Where are you when I need you Dead? I am sad today :< [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 02:13, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Important First chance you get, we need to talk about the Wiki, fellow bureaucrat. Private messaging in chat. ASAP Magma-Man 09:06, October 27, 2012 (UTC) My personal fan-fic, and your personal world I am preparing to write up a fan-fic based upon the Wiki and a threat to it's very existence. One of the factors of the world is that the 6 admins (or "NZP Elders") rule over the NZP Forest, a section belonging to each admin. If you could contribute what your personal "section" would look like and what you, as a leader of the land, would look like (because I'm not you obviously!), I would greatly apprieciate it. Of course if you would rather not be a character in it (the Elders don't play the biggest role anyway), I would like you to mention it. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 21:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Cam has somehow gotten onto the wiki (see the recent activity) as an anon. Can we talk on chat on how to deal with his shit? [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 00:01, October 31, 2012 (UTC) OH! I got his IP too XD: 74.131.140.73 [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 00:08, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Since I'm Assuming You Haven't Seen http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Magma-Man/Apology Magma-Man 03:15, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello Deadraiser. I hope I can be of use at this wiki. Hey by the way, a friend of mine, said he would like you and his crew to come and look at his wiki. The is all about zombies wiki. He says, then you can reunite with each other and zombies. He told me to tell you that he has matured and has thought about what he has done and says he is both sorry to the wiki and to a specific person. Hope this helps, come to talk to me if you want to know excatly who it is, and I got the 46,000 edit, yay! Stone Killer Weeping Angels (talk) 03:26, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Stone Killer Hello Dead, Do you know if we can ever meet in chat? I want to talk about something, not bad, but not good, more like neutral. But I would like to talk to you. If you want, you can invite the other admins, but I need to talk to you. My friend wants me to give you guys a message. Stone Killer Weeping Angels (talk) 01:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC)SKWA Thanks for the warm welcome back :D !PaC! 20:01, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Yep, chat? Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 22:54, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Dear Dead, I have gotten a request from Bounty. He's able to go on the wiki, his wiki, but you don't chat with him. But bounty will be with me for tonight and tommorow. May he use my account to chat with you only for the chat. Please tell me if he can just to talk to you.? Stone Killer Weeping Angels (talk) 04:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC)SKWA Game of teh Year Awardz! I know you've had other stuff to do or have simply lost interest in the Wiki but I was just wondering if you could check back quick and vote on the polls for the Game of the Year Awards here and leave a comment. :D Magma-Man 22:01, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Want to meet in Chat? Stone Killer Weeping Angels (talk) 22:08, December 5, 2012 (UTC)SKWA Dead, are you even active anymore? :< [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 02:28, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ET/CV Hey Dead. I know you haven't been on in a while, but I need to inform you that Eternal Terror can't be set in the same reality as Combat Veterans. It is just causing too many continuity issues, with the need for it being set in the future etc. I'll leave the Combat Veterans page alone, but I'll have to remove the CV information from my Ethan page. Sorry if this causes too many issues. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:26, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Yo Dead Hi :3 [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 23:23, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Ohey Remember you told me about the graphical designer stuffz? Du u? Du u? Hmm? Anyway, now that I'm going to get my own computer I'm going to finally start trying to design games again, and have probably about a hundred ideas, from coding my own game in Java/Visual Basic if I succesfully learn them, to Source Engine games mods/games, an engine that looks awesome but will set me back over one hundred dollars to use, making a total conversion for System Shock 2, checking out the free Unreal Engine Development Kit, to possibly doing something simpler like Quake and Doom levels. Do you think if I try and make something in something more advanced like Source engine you'd be able to provide me with custom 3-d models? I would most likely want Sci-Fi with a possible System Shock 2 vibe. It would not be right now, probably not for quite a while if ever. I would just like to know if you are still interested. Magma-Man 07:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) next time you're avaliable, chat. pronto. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 22:44, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Dude I'm Salvajexxx you know I created my character and also the maps too but you can look my creation. ---- Dead if you're still on, chat. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 23:30, December 26, 2012 (UTC) And I mean it :< [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 23:33, December 26, 2012 (UTC) And I hope you got an XBOX for Christmas because I need a new COD buddy-I'm only hanging out with my brother's friends because Vissy never comes on >:| Plus my IRL friends don't have "the time" to hang out with me since I moved ._. So I'm either playing Zombies, Multiplayer, or Minecraft alone because no one is ever on anymore ;o; [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 23:36, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Dead, yes, this is about the forge mode incident in Halo 3. Please don't pick on my brother, it hurts him much but me even more, he's a nice kid just wants friends, and harassing him by destroying his base nearly got me grounded. I'm ashamed in your behavior to him, he did nothing to you other than asking you kindly not to take his elephant carrier. Please don't do that again and be nicer to him, he's younger than you and has OCD and Asperger's Syndrome. He's really sweet and just needs people to be nice to him. If your sibling was in his situation I'd be kind to them. Dead, I thought you said you had a brother also with OCD (forgive me if I am wrong), which is exactly why I am shocked you behaved this way. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 05:28, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Dead, I really hope you get Minecraft for XBOX by tomorrow because the Zombiethon is going to be on MC and I would hate to have you left out. Again. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 16:33, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Come on WCRW chat now [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 00:51, December 31, 2012 (UTC) IT's serious, there's a bad user on we're having a jury case against :/ [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 00:52, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey DeadRaiser, I was wondering if you wanted to help Ebon and I with a project which has not been named, if you would like to help out, leave a message on my talk page Tazmission115 (talk) 05:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Salvajexxx: Hey Deadraiser check what I created "Zombie Drones" it's not finished but I'll edited for minutes so check mine's Ok. Thanks bro Tazmission115 (talk) 08:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC) My Bad Next time, I won't completely forget about being on chat, because next time, I won't be working on my Terminator-inspired Computing presentation. -_- 900bvThe Spatz Machine 17:28, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Dude can you check my blog call Call of Duty: Dead Ops, is on Salvajexxx blog. Sorrz, I was at school. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 21:19, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Dude you ganna check it out in Held Up zombie campaign on Call of Duty: Dead Ops. ---- Salvaje See his recent...discussions with me. I wanted to discuss a punishment for his actions if he continues. I want your opinion first though. #he makes every other admin a playable character on Dead Ops except me, so I asked him about that and he accused me of "being mean", which makes no sense. #He also spammed the admin's talkpages (without signing his sig) and I consulted him about that, and he kept on accusing me of being rude when I was merely warning him not to do that again. #He continues to message me calling me rude. #And he lacks grammar and makes numerous pages (like crazy, I've never seen any other user here doing it) #Salvaje (this isn't as major) also says he's only doing it for "attention", which means he's only an attention hog who doesn't care about the REAL concept of the wiki (to enjoy yourself. Everyone wants attention, but you dno't want it in the way he's doing it!) What do you think we should do about him? We can't let this behavior continue. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 01:36, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I agree on the two week ban it the deletion of pages is a tad unnecessary. Wow, what a noob he is.... We can probably just delete the arguable page I mentioned. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 04:21, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Link Here you go man, don't be too scarednow . Crystar800 (talk) 23:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I came back on. Are you still there? [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 01:44, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat I would come on chat, but it isn't working, weirdly. Any other chat options? 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:58, January 17, 2013 (UTC) XBOX Please. I didn't even get to play with you yesterday ;-; [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 17:13, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Dead you got off D: Please come back on!!! [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 16:44, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Dead, you keep leaving chat before I have a chance to tell you. Do you know how many Xbox free gold trial codes I have? I was going to give you one Lol [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 13:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't give a shit! Everyone on that wiki treats me like crap and I have no idea what the hell I did! [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 22:09, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat? [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 02:16, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Heads Up http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Magma-Man/Heads_Up_For_Dead_as_Well_as_Anyone_Else Magma-Man 01:34, February 12, 2013 (UTC)